How Much of a Danger to Society are You Rules and Guide
Introduction So, you're here. By now, I would expect you are a Danger to Society. Good for you! But there's one question that ultimately still needs an answer. How Much of a Danger to Society are You? Now, you can find out. It's time to test your knowledge and skills with the ultimate test. But first you must know how to play. What is the prize? What is the point? What is the meaning of life? Here is everything you need to know about the How Much of a Danger to Society are You? series. Basics The How Much of a Danger to Society Are You?, or the HMDSY? for short, is a five question quiz on an actual page. Usually the replies will require a paragraph response with details in it. You post your reply to each question on the actual page, NOT as a comment or on another page. It will be hosted one time each month. At the end of the month the user with the best answer will be selected winner. At the end of the month when the winner has been chosen you can no longer post your answers for the winner has already been chosen, but don't worry. A new competition with different questions will come out every month. Questions The questions asked usually have to do with a variety of things such as what you would do in certain situations, for example, how you would escape a stone room with no way out. There are some questions involving and explaining your own idea. For example, describing the device you made to take over the world and how you plan to use it. Sometimes questions are made up by the judge and sometimes the judge will use questions people have suggested in the comments. Format/Examples When you answer the question you edit it onto the actual page. You put your name (with a link to your user page if you wish) at the top, then put the question number and your answer. You DO NOT need to repeat the question. An example of the format: Questions: # Do you like chocolate? # Do you like pizza? # Do you like cookies? # Do you like donuts? # Do you like questions about food? A possible reply: Random name's answer # Yes # Yes # Yes # Yes # No Rules # Do not steal another's answers. Your replies should be unique to you # When the month ends, the answers posted on that month's page is final, with no exceptions # HAVE FUN AND STAY DANGEROUS How Winners Are Rewarded/Known Me: Everyone wants to be a winner. Someone: But shouldn't we stay loyal to one another rather than risk our friendship over a competition? Me: Lol, nah. To win the competition you be ranked on detail, accuracy, humor, and overall danger. Or the judge might just think that your response is cool. It depends. The reward is still a work in progress, but we know that a list will be marked How Much of a Danger to Society Winners. Names will be listed in month example, for example: February 2017: name with link January 2017: name with link December 2016: name with link The link on the name will take you to the person's user page, where the winner can put their achievement if they wish. Sometimes it Amy take a while for the winners to be chosen, as it is a hard choice, so we urge you to be patient (but still dangerous). If you lie and say you won even though you didn't, there will be a warning. If you do it again you may be banned. Conclusion So, be like this guy and enter the How Much of a Danger to Society are You challenge! Category:Useful Category:Help Category:HMDSY Category:Guides